The invention relates to a combined machine for processing products for making ice-cream and confectionery.
In particular, the invention relates to machines with a processing cylinder and associated horizontal-axis stirrer, especially of the so-called batch production type.
Currently, both for the pasteurisation of products for making ice-cream and confectionery, and for the production of ice-cream, of grated-ice drinks and of confectioner's creams in general, it is necessary to resort to different machines for each type of product. For small businesses especially, this represents a great financial expense for the purchase of said machines and creates considerable problems of space.